Dreams, Dreams
by Irihi B.W
Summary: PG for language. Link remembers when he was child, he was a little boy with dreams...and now, he's a young man with the same dreams. With his adventure, could he still have those dreams...and the princess? For Sade's Liz! ^^


 This is a present. ^^ For my friend Sade's Liz. ^^ Zelda! Hope ya like! I don't own Zelda. 

Dreams, Dreams… 

****

 He always felt alone, even with his good friend. He never felt as if someone actually cared, and he never felt really needed by anyone. But that didn't stop him from living day to day, to stop dreaming of one day leaving the Forest.  
 Link was the adventurous type. Hand him a chance and he'll take it faster then a Goron after it's favorite rock. He was one of the few Koriki who would go far in the Lost Woods and not get lost. He was not the type to give up easily, either.  
 Maybe that's why others admired him. Saria, his best friend, admired him the most. But could Koriki love? Probably not. They were children for all eternity and love was not the issue. They could never understand, the young minds of the Forest. Playful nature sprites were all they were.  
 But Link was always different. He felt…older, more mature. He felt as if he could understand love.  
  
 "Link! Wake up!"  
  
 One blue eye opened, then shut, and the young boy rolled over. Saria frowned, and her faerie landed on his shoulder.  
  
 "You rude little boy!" the young faerie, Neena, said. Link gently batted the pinkish faerie away, who was growing red.  
  
 Saria giggled before taking out her handy bottle, and dumped the cold water onto blond hair. Link gave a yelp and jumped, flipping off the bed and landing on the hard floor.  
  
 "Good morning, Link!" Saria said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
 Her answer was a glare, and Link stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
 "Well?" the young girl pressed.  
  
 "…do I have to yell at you again about that?" Link asked calmly. Saria blinked. She DID expect him to yell…  
  
 "No." She said.  
  
 "Well…too bad." Link took a breath. "SARIA!!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
 Saria giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your romantic dreams again, Linkie?"_   
  
_ Link growled softly at her. "Don't call me that, Saria." He glared at her faerie. "And you…"  
  
 "Did nothing." Neena finished. If she were human, she would stick her tongue out at him.  
  
 Link surpassed the urge to bonk the faerie and managed the grin. "Well, I'm awake. What is it?"  
  
 "It's high noon, Link." Saria said. "It's about time you woke up."  
  
 The young boy didn't think the same. "Sleeping is an important part of life, Saria."  
  
 The Koriki girl titled her head, green hair coming in front of her matching forest eyes. "Well well," she said. "If that was completely true then I'd still be in bed."  
  
 "It IS completely true." Link said. He stretched, making a small sound as he did so and he yawned. "What are we gonna do today?"  
  
 "Go to the secret place," Saria said. "Just me and you."  
  
 "It's always just me and you." Link said, matter-of-factly. Saria giggled.  
  
 "That's the way I like it." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Link!"  
  
 Link smiled, allowing his friend to drag him away and into the forest. Maybe his dreams will come true. He'll understand everything…even love.  
  
  
  
 _But that was so long ago…reality gone so fast, but I'm really still behind it…_  
  
 The young man ignored his horse's protests. He kept still, eyes closed. The little blue faerie floated silently next to him, knowing he needed time. Ocean depths that were his eyes opened a mere crack.  
  
 _What happened so long ago and that made me the one? Could it have been someone else? What if I wasn't…? I was a young boy then, a little boy with dreams. Now I'm a young man with a destiny, and holding a destiny…but I still have my dreams. _His eyes open wider. _And I'm going to follow my dream of adventure. My dream of stepping out of that Forest, of seeing the real world…meeting new people. My dream of finding someone I could love, perhaps…after this is over. After this, my adventure will still go; my dream of seeing more will still be vivid. Zelda…she'll be proud._  
  
 A tinge of a smile, and he swept away long blond bangs from his eyes. "Navi?"  
  
 The blue faerie perked up. "Yes Link?"  
  
 Link smiled broader. "What do you want to do after this is over?"  
  
 Navi seemed to pause before settling on his shoulder. "I'm not too sure, Link. Maybe go back to the Forest for a little while, for a little peace, and then come back out here to see more. How about you?"  
  
 "I won't go back to the Forest." Link said firmly. "I'll stay in the outside world…and see more of it. That's my dream. When I see it all… I'll come back to Princess Zelda."  
  
 Navi would have smiled. "Your romantic dreams are coming soon, Link. After we beat Ganondorf, you do as you wish."  
  
 Link nodded, and signaled to Epona to ride on. He felt the wind in hi s hair and through his hat and tunic. His sword and shield felt light on his back as he rode with the breeze. He was chasing, he was following his dreams of freedom.  
 He wouldn't stop for nothing. He'll fulfill his destiny and then make his own Fate. No Goddesses, Triforce, nothing will stop him from following his dreams of freedom, romance, and happiness.  
 What could?  
 Link held on tight to the saddle of Epona, clicking his tongue to make her ride faster. She jumped over the low fences and even higher fences. He was going to the Water Temple, and decided a visit to Lake Hylia would give clues. It was obvious that the Zoras were linked to the Water Temple, so the few in the Lake should help him.  
 Link gasped and yanked his whole body back, making Epona neigh and rear up. Navi tumbled out of Link's hat, barely missing hitting Link's shoulder. Link soothed his steed before jumping off, staring in horror.  
 The once clear sky was dark with menacing clouds. It was raining, but there was hardly any water in the once divine, beautiful lake. It was an empty shadow of its once former glory. Only a seemingly puddle was there. Link knew it was Ganondorf's work, knew everything that suffer was because of that evil man. Hedestroyed hearts, souls, dreams, and wills of life. He wanted to destroy Zelda's heart; he wanted to crush Link. But could Link stop him?  
  
 "Even if I die in the end, I'll stop him…" Link said to himself. He placed a gentle hand on Epona's neck. "There there, girl…shh. I know it's awful. When I'm done it'll be normal again…"  
  
 Navi floated up. "Link. It'd be better if we went to Zora's Domain… Link?"  
  
 The faerie saw angry lights in Link's azure eyes, and knew Link was thinking of the many ways he would make Ganondorf suffer. He had the same face when he saw the fate of Zelda's once white castle; he was enraged that all had to live in hiding, in fear…  
  
 "I know, Navi." Link said at last. He nodded to himself, and then mounted his steed. "Before we do, we should wait until dawn to enter the river. Let's go to the Ranch, Malon will let us stay there."  
  
 "…you miss her, don't you, Link?" Navi said slowly as they trotted out of the lake. Link didn't answer at first, backing Epona up and making her gallop fast, jumping over the fences. As they cleared them and were once more in a steady trot, Link sighed.  
  
 "Miss who, Navi?"  
  
 "You know who, Link." Navi pressed. "The princess. You miss her so much… I can see it."  
  
 "See it where?" Link snapped. He hated it when his guardian faerie asked such a personal question. So what if he missed the princess, so much he wanted to go back in time just to try and see her? She was the object of his dreams…all of them.  
  
 "Your voice, for one." Navi said, not scared of his curt tone. "And your eyes, most of all. I saw you at the ranch. You would just lean against the wall; arms and legs crossed and stare where Hyrule Castle would be. You'd look so sad…"  
  
 "So what?" Link said. "Stop asking, Navi. You're not helping me."  
  
 "If you would just stop, listen to your heart, and just admit it-"  
  
 "Admit what?" Link interrupted. "Look, Navi, let's not talk about this."  
  
 "Why not?" Navi asked. "Just say it, Link. You'll feel better and fight better."  
  
 Link wanted to make a witty comment to his faerie, but ignored it as they entered the Ranch. Malon greeted them warmly, and told them she already prepared a room for them. Malon took Epona to the stables, and Link made his way to his room. Navi tagged along, repeating he should 'admit it'. Link threw the door open, then closed it behind him, locking his faerie out._  
  
_ "Hey!" Navi called. "Link! Open up!"  
  
 "I don't want to hear it, Navi." Link said calmly. He ignored Navi's protests and laid down on the bed, the candle near the bed still lit. Link stared at the tiny flame.  
  
 Just like Hyrule's hope… Link thought to himself. So tiny but so bright… That's what Zelda told me…  
  
 The light flickered, making Link's eyes sparkle as if diamonds were embedded with sapphires.   
 Link sighed softly, eyes half-closed as he stared at the candle's fire. He remembered when he met Zelda. Blue eyes widen in alarm and blond hair hidden in her cap. A cute little girl, the adorable princess of Hyrule. Link loved her at first sight, as young as they were. They were just children of the ages ten and nine…and already they were tied to Hyrule's fate. And now…_  
_ Link sighed again. He was seventeen now… Princess Zelda would be sixteen now. Time went fast for him, but for her…she suffered those long seven years. Hiding in fear, hoping desperately that someone would come and save them. He wanted to be that person…he knew he did. Link wanted to be that valiant knight that saved the princess from a cruel fate… Another dream.  
_  
 I could…if I wanted. I could be anything. I could give up being this 'Hero of Time' and just be…something else. But if I did, I wouldn't have my adventure, my sights of new things, and my princess…  
  
_ Link chuckled weakly, his energy leaving him. His princess? No, Zelda wouldn't want to be his princess. It'd be a silly thing… Navi had long left him, and silence stretched. Saria must feel lonely…in that dark, cold Forest Temple. Zelda must be alone. Impa is a good fighter, but she is old. She couldn't possible protect Zelda now. Link reached into his pack, still hooked onto his tunic, and searched. He soon pulled free the blue ocarina. Zelda's ocarina, the Ocarina of Time.  
 It was beautiful, no doubt. It was one of the Royal Family's Treasures… Honestly, Link would say the greatest treasure of the Royal Family was Zelda herself…but the young elf could not decide that. He removed his pack, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. His also removed his hand, and combed his blond lock with his fingers. His hair was getting long. Not as long as his bangs, no, but it had grown an inch already. He eased back down again, and softly placed the Ocarina, playing Zelda's Lullaby. It always placed him to sleep easily…  
 Soon, Link became too groggy to play anymore, and let the Ocarina slip from his hands to land on his bed softly. With a small yawn, Link curled in a ball, and fell asleep. He dreamed…as always. He dreamed of new sights, of new things. He dreamed of meeting new people, of seeing a whole new world. He dreamed of a beautiful girl that came into his arms willingly and smiled at him.  
 Dreams he knew he could make real.  
 A cucco jumped near his window and shrieked, startling Link awake. Groggy, Link rubbed his eyes and felt for the Ocarina. Finding it, Link placed it away and simply got up, then walked out the door. He didn't grab his hat or fixed his tunic. He walked out messy-haired, winkled tunic and groggy eyes. Only Malon's giggle brought him to the real world.  
  
 "Hehehe… Link, you pillow face." Malon teased._  
  
 _Link blinked. "Buh?" then he shook his head a bit. "Ah, sorry…"  
  
 "Did you sleep well?" Malon asked. Link nodded. "Good. You go wash up and I'll call if breakfast is ready. Oh, Navi said that you're a real jerk." Malon giggled, and left, rushing downstairs.  
  
 Oh yeah, Navi… I'm a REAL jerk… Link sighed, walking back up to his room. He found a pail of water and splashed his face repeatedly, waking himself up. He sighed, rubbing out the wrinkles in his tunic and straightening his hair. Or, he tried.  
  
 "Stupid hair of mine." Link muttered before just placing on his hat. He looked in the mirror, smiling slightly. He remembered when he visited Zelda after getting the Goron's Ruby…  
  
 "Oh Link," Zelda giggled. "You just got up, did you not? Pillow face."  
  
 "O-oh…" Link blushed, causing Zelda to laugh.  
  
 "You are so silly it's cute." Zelda said with a bright smile.  
  
 Would she recognize him? Perhaps. Link walked out of the room, and came face to face with a puff of blue light.  
  
 "Jerk." Was the first thing from Navi.  
  
 Link smiled. "Good morning Navi."  
_  
 _"You're a real jerk, Link." Navi said. "Thanks to you, I had to sleep downstairs on hay."  
  
 "Sorry…but you pestered me."  
  
 "And I'm going to pester you again."  
  
 Link groaned. "Give me a break, Navi…"  
  
 "Heroes of Time don't need breaks." Navi declared before going off.  
  
 Link merely sighed before following her downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
 They were once more on Hyrule Field, Epona riding hard. Link stopped her right outside of the river entrance, and got off of his horse. With a slap to her rump, Epona reared and ran off. Link took a deep breath, and walked in.  
 Almost instantly Link drew his sword as he saw the creatures waiting. They were poised, as if they knew he would come at this moment.  
  
 "Cunning little bastards, aren't they?" Navi asked.  
  
 "Dead cunning little bastards." Link corrected before leaping onto his enemy. With a war yell, he sliced it in half.  
  
 Link turned swiftly, cutting the enemies that tried to attack him. Navi flew over to one that was hiding, and with a great jump attack, Link destroyed it. Collecting whatever the monsters dropped. Link dashed through. He began to notice how it was becoming colder and colder. He knew something was completely wrong. The water was supposed to be pure and cool, not dirty and freezing.  
 Link paused in front of the large waterfall, and once more played the Royal Family's song. The water parted, and Link quickly jumped through. He past the dark caves, expecting to hear the rushing waterfall in the Domain. One long, slender ear flicked. There was no sound…  
 Link dashed once more, Navi quick to follow. He skidded to a stop, eyes widening. It was as bad as Lake Hylia… Perhaps worst. It was a frozen paradise; no water was free to run. Link jumped down, landing on hard ice.  
  
 "SHIT!" Link cried as he hurt himself from the fall. Rubbing his hurting legs, Link spared to peer into the ice.  
  
 Link yelped and took several steps back. His eyes widen as he saw the Zora under the ice, frozen solid, face frozen in agony. Arms and legs would thrash if he were able to move. Link shivered, not from the cold but from the still, perhaps alive, body under his feet. How many others were under? What about the King?  
 Link forced himself away from the sight and ran up to the throne, there he saw even the fat fish was incased in red ice. Knowing it was perhaps a trap, he avoided touch the king. He wanted to melt the ice, but figured only a special flame would. Maybe Ruto was all right…?  
 Link made his way to the deep lake where the large whale would be, but there was nothing. All he saw was fog and ice blocks. Hopping onto one, Link saw another. Jumping from ice block to ice block, he saw the mouth of a cavern. He jumped to it, barely catching the ledge. He climbed up, and ran inside. Navi hid in his hat the entire time as Link wove through the winding trails, learning that blue fire melted the red ice. Gathering as much as he could, Link made it to the end, where he found two wolves waiting. Link took out his sword.  
  
 "Come and get it, you hellions." Link muttered. The wolves dove in for the kill.  
  
 It wasn't long until Link had defeated them. No creature matched his strength. None. As the last wolf howled in defeat, Link heard something behind him. He whirled around, Master Sword ready. There was Sheik, the young man whom had been helping him.  
  
 "Sheik…" Link muttered.  
  
 "You won't find the Zora princess here." Sheik said. "She has gone to the water temple, and only there can you find the answer of your question." Sheik pulled out his harp. "Allow me to teach you the song of which you need to appear at the entrance of the holy waters."  
  
 Link pulled out his ocarina, imitating the song Sheik played. They closed their eyes; their souls seem to intertwine as the music flowed over them… Link felt as if he knew Sheik all along…as if Sheik was someone he knew and held dear in disguise…  
  
 _Zelda…  
  
_ Sheik stopped, and Link's eyes snapped open. Sheik's eyes soften.  
  
 "Tis is another one of our many meetings," Sheik said softly. "Till we meet again, Hero of Time."  
  
 With a small yell, Sheik disappeared in a bright light. Link covered his eyes, and then blinked them several times. He stared were Sheik once was.  
  
 _Zelda…? I feel you… Zelda, where are you…?  
  
_  
  
 I'm done. ^^ Hope ya'll like. Thanks for all the reviews Sade's Liz! See ya later!  
  
-Kid


End file.
